RosDA Challenges
by shadowednight1
Summary: please read and consider


Hit Man Challenge

Couple: Liz/Alec

Rating: Mature or Adult

Idea: Liz hires a hit man to kill her powerful and abusive husband, she goes to her father and he sends X5-494 to kill his daughters husband.

Must Have

-Lydecker is Liz's father.

-Chose one of these two scenarios: Alec kills the husband and now Liz's husband's henchmen are after Liz, so Alec takes her on the run to protect her-OR—In order to kill the husband as quietly as possible he has to get to know Liz to know the husbands hang-out and patterns.

Optional

-If there are aliens or not.

-Who Liz's husband is, it can be anybody it doesn't matter.

X-tremer Kidnapping

Couple: Liz/Alec

Rating: Teen-Adult

Summary: Liz is Lydecker's daughter, Max (DA) or Zack or both kidnap her thinking they can get Lydecker to back off as long as they have his daughter. Lydecker sends Alec to get Liz back.

Must Have

-Since Lydecker is her father I don't want Liz to be meek or weak. However I also don't want her to be cruel or mean.

-Liz knew Alec before he is assigned her rescue mission so she gave him his name instead of just his number.

-Liz was regularly brought to the base to see what he father did

Optional

-Liz was also experimented on when she was child. If she was then her abilities are up to whoever takes this challenge.

-Alec and Liz having a sexual relationship before she was kidnapped (maybe she met him after his missions.)

-Lydecker realizing Alec has more then platonic feelings for Liz and tries to tear them apart.

-Incorporating Max (Roswell), Michael, Isabel, Tess, Maria, Alex, and/or Kyle into the story.

Everything else is up to the author.

Couple: Alec/Liz

Rating: Teen/Mature/or Adult

Summary: Alec is a transgenic, Liz is a new Manticore scientist. It is against the rules to have relations with a transgenic let alone fall in love with one but in this matter Liz doesn't follow the rules very well.

Optional

-Aliens

-Liz killing someone to save Alec

-Alec meeting Rachel/another transgenic could have been sent or Alec doesn't fall for Rachel...author can basically do whatever they want with this story line.

-Liz becomes pregnant by Alec.

DA XOver.  
Liz/Alec.

\- I don't remember all the details for either Roswell of Dark Angel, so a couple of things will be slightly AU for the shows.

\- Set after Season 1 finale of Roswell, where Liz leaves after finding out about Max's destiny. While Liz and Max were in the van in destiny, they made love and than Liz found out about Tess and Max being married before and she left. Liz decided that she was going to leave town for awhile and went to visit her aunt in Florida.

\- While enroute to Florida, she is kidnapped and taken to a special place called Manticore as part of a breeding program. Manticore needed more women for the program. But what they soon found out when they did tests on Liz was that she was already pregnant.

\- Lydeceker didn't care and wanted to see what the results would be when he injected a series of drugs into her, wanting to see what the child would become.

\- The baby accelerated at a fast speed and four months later Liz gave birth to a little girl (who would become Max ). Liz being one of the few mothers who survived the birth was pretty much drugged and kept by Lydecker in a secured wing.

\- When the pulse came, Liz took it as her opportunity to leave. She managed to escape, vowing to go back and find her child one of these days. Liz made it through the next few years by working as a thief for hire, stealing only the most expensive for her bosses. All the while she has been searching for sign of the child that she had.

However you want for Liz to come into contact with Logan, Max and Alec is up to you.

Requirements:  
\- Liz is older than Alec by several years. Liz is at least 35. While Alec is about 25- 27, which you might be able to make him 27 or so if he is one of the oldest X5's born. Max is 20.  
\- Liz has to have some reservations about being involved with a younger guy and make comments about it.  
\- Roswell Max is not alive. Or not around.  
\- DA Max is part alien and has those genes that Lydecker managed to injected into both her and Liz, who also has some of the same abilites as Max.

Liz is not an X5 but gets taken to Manticore for some reason (you can choose), this is set when Max (as in X5 Max) has been captured and hasn't broken out of Manticore yet.

Liz meets Max first and then Alec. (again you can choose whether Max and Alec have met yet but bear in mind that seen as though Max gave Alec his name if they havn't met then he won't be called Alec )

Liz's has a relationship with Alec after hating him at first for his cockiness, and being nothing like Max (the Roswell Max).

When her powers develop she helps them escape, they assume she is from Manticore seen as though she was there and had powers.

And then, in the outside world she eventually has to tell Alec about the aliens and whatnot after he notices she doesn't have a barcode or she decides to tell him. (Liz does not know Alec thinks she's from Manticore.)

Everything from the breakout will be a little AU so, you can have Max and Logan together if you wanters/DA


End file.
